Our love is not water under the bridge
by Augusthippie1993
Summary: If you're not the one for me Then how come I can bring you to your knees? If you're not the one for me Why do I hate the idea of being free? And if I'm not the one for you You've gotta stop holding me the way you do Oh, honey, if I'm not the one for you Why have we been through what we have been through? -Adele
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a one-shot for Snowbarry. I hope you like it and leave a review.**

Barry looked at Caitlin with Jay and he could not believe his eyes. Why was she flirting with him when she knows that he wants to be with her? He declared his love for her after their karaoke night together. She said that she had felt something for him too and now here she is laughing at a lame joke Jay is telling everybody. Even Cisco thought it was lame because he rolled his eyes too while Eddie, Iris, and Joe laughed along with Cait. Next thing I know Cisco comes to sit next to me and says, "Can you believe this guy? I thought you and Cait where getting serious? What's going on?"

I look at him with a frown on my face because I now see that I am not the only one seeing what is going on. Why does she have to be so friendly with Jay? I know that she is not attracted to him because then she would not have kissed me the way that she does and make love to me the way that she does. "We are together Cisco. I think that she is trying to be friendly with Jay but I am not happy with the flirting." I say after looking at them a little bit more.

At that moment, Wells comes up behind us and says, "I know what you mean. You can tell that it is not Caitlin that is flirting but Jay. Look at the way that she moves away when he tries to touch her arm. You have nothing to worry about Barry. She loves you and only you."

I nod my head and see Cait look at me with one of her smiles that makes my speed feel slow compare to my heart rate. I see her come up to me and she hugs me close but then grabs Cisco hand and says, "I was just telling Jay about our family here at Star Labs and Iris told some stories about the four of us going against metahumans. By the way I can feel your eyes on us."

We all laugh at her because we thought that we were being discrete but I guess not since she noticed us. "We were discussing how friendly Jay is with you." Cisco says to her in a brotherly tone.

"He can be friendly if he wants, I am still taken. The love of my life is still Barry and nothing will change that for me. You do trust me right Barry." She asks me.

I nod my head and say, "That still does not mean I like the way he looks at you Cait. Look at the way he is with Iris and the way that he is with you. As your boyfriend, I have the right to be mad no matter if I trust you or not."

By the end of my line I notice that Wells and Cisco left to give us space along with everyone else. I can see the hurt in Cait eyes and then she grabs my face and kisses me with passion and desire then says, "So, now you know how I felt when you and Patty were working together." Then she proceeds to walk away. Before she can fully walk away I flash to her and then say, "Patty was my co-worker not some random guy. I love you Cait and only you. You tell me that you love me, you show me that you do every night then once Jay shows up you act like him flirting with you is nothing. I will say one more thing, _our love is not water under the bridge_."

I walk away from her before she can say anything but I do hear crying and it takes all my strength to not go running back to her so that she would stop crying. I can hear Iris giving comfort words and while the men tell Jay just to go away. I speed my way out of Star Labs to our house and lay on our bed where are scents still lingering in the air. Not to be cocky but I love that I can make Cait lose control every night and morning that has caused her to be late to work every day since we have been dating. I want to cry just thinking about her crying but I just need some to think.

My mom and dad always told me when I was younger that one day I would wake up and just know that I am in love. That is what I felt when me and Cait did our Karaoke night and the next day she came in all hungover. I knew she was the one for me because she remembered our song and which made me feel all happy and caused butterflies to stir in my stomach. It took me a whole week with the help of Cisco, Iris and Eddie to get me to confess to Cait that I loved her. As I fall asleep I never hear the door opening and Cait changing into her pajamas and sleeping next to me. I wake up five hours later with my head on her chest and a hand my back and Cait's light snoring.

I smile into her chest and give her a kiss in her chest that makes her stir underneath me but then I lift my head up and kiss her lips, her nose, and her cheeks. I look at her and she is smiling at me. "Iris said a few words that made me realize that at the end of the day, I will always come running back to you. Because I met a boy crazy for me and now I want to spend not just summer nights with him but all nights with him. So, I told Jay that I love you and only you Barry Allen and that I don't appreciate him flirting with me." She said laughing.

I laugh as well because of the way she used the lyrics of our song into her speech. "I love you to Dr. Snow and only you." I say then I give her a kiss but pull away to say, "We are quite the pair Dr. Snow hopefully Dr. Allen one day…?"

"Please tell me that is not your way of proposing to me Mr. Barry Allen?" she says very seriously with a gleam in her eyes.

I nod my head "no" and then proceed to show her how much I am in love with her. You can hear giggles and moans and the bed moving all night long. By the time that we finish it is 2 hours later and she is out breath along with me. I pull her on top of my chest where she traces patterns and kisses my fast pace heartbeat. I rub her back and was about to say something when our phones go off because we are late again to work.

 **I will be doing more one-shots soon and update my story more regularly if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to do a small one-shot with Iris approving the relationship between Snowbarry.** **I also wanted a one-shot with Barry and Iris realizing that they are like siblings and not a romantic couple. I hope you like it and feel free to give me ideas and a review.**

"I did a detector test and he is not lying Barry! Why are you being like this with Jay?" Caitlin asked Barry looking at him confused because Barry is always so friendly.

Barry looks at Caitlin and Iris for a little bit longer but before speaking Iris gives him a nod as a go ahead so that he can say his peace. "Cait you know that I care about you… I have always cared about you since the day that I met you and you asked me to pee in a cup." He laughs a little at that part but then continues, "Since that day I knew that someone extraordinary came in to my life. I have only had one love of life but over time I realized that she was not meant to be with me. We talked it over and we came to the conclusion that we are more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. So, with her here as support I wanted to say that I love you Dr. Caitlin Snow. I love you with all my heart and I want a future with you."

After his declaration Iris leaves the room to give them space because it looked like Barry had it under control. If she were honest she is happy for Barry because now that she has Eddie understands what true love is she gets why Barry did not realize what was in front of him this past year. After his declaration to her on Christmas day and her and Eddie breaking up they each took their time trying to figure out what they really wanted. She remembers the awkwardness of Barry and her kissing then him mumbling something about Caitlin and how sorry he was for kissing her. After that she sat down with him and explained that they don't belong together and that maybe he was in love his personal doctor.

Barry then confessed that he felt something for Caitlin but was scared to pursuit the relationship because he always thought that it was just a crush and that she had Ronnie. What pushed him over the edge was seeing her with Jay. She makes it the downstairs where she spots Team Star Labs watching the scene on Cisco's computer. I sit down in the seat that they have for me and watch it play out.

Caitlin Snow for the first time does not know what to say. Here is Barry Allen one of her best friends declaring his love for her and she cannot seem to speak. If she were honest she has loved him since he helped her with her fear of losing Ronnie again. She stills remember singing Summer Nights with him and him staying intil she fell asleep. That day is one of the best days of her life which makes her realized that the days that were good are the days that she was with him. After looking at him for what seem like an eternity she grabs his hand, entwines their fingers and says, "Barry I love you as a friend. You are my best friend beside Cisco. I trust you with my life but…" she looks at him and can see disappointment on his face. She lets go of one of his hands and puts it on the side of his face. "I just want you to answer me one question? If we enter a relationship I would need to know if you will be more careful on your missions. I almost lost you on a lot of missions as just your friend… I cannot do that as your girlfriend, Barry!" she says to him.

He laughs at her and then kisses her so that she knows that he will be careful. They separate from each other when they hear cheers coming from downstairs. "So you will be my girlfriend, Cait?" Barry says.

All Caitlin can do is nod her head yes because wow that was some kiss. When she stops nodding she feels Iris pulling her into a hug while Cisco and the guys congratulate Barry on the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin has not come back from her lunch date with Jay and she was supposed to be back 30 minutes ago. Wait why I am jealous of Jay unless I as Cisco would say, "Fallen in love with my soulmate, my equal.", but what about Iris. Iris is my childhood crush but she is more like my sister. I am happy that she is marrying Eddie. In all the years that I have known her I have never seen her so happy as I have since Eddie propose to her. As I was think about my sisters upcoming marriage I did not see or hear Cait walk in. She stands in front of me waving her hands intil she puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me back into the present. I look at her and see her concern face.

"Barry, are you okay?" she says to me that makes me nod.

"Ummm… yeah I am okay. Wait how was your lunch date…?" I say looking at her trying to get any signs from her.

She smiles but a smile that does not reach her eyes and looks away. I grab her hand and turn her around to face me and grab her face in my hands then say, "Did he do something to you Cait?", and she nods her head no, "Did he make you feel uncomfortable? Are you guys together?" I ask and she just puts her hands over mine while nod her no to the other two questions.

I smile which makes her smile back at me and say, "He is not you Barry. I know I told you to let me go after Ronnie died but I love you. I have always loved you since you made me smile again and brought me back. I had a talk with Cisco before I came to see you and he said that even though he loves me like a sister I should not string you along. He started telling me about soulmates and how even though I loved Ronnie he was not my equal and I listened to him because he was right." And she touches my chest where my heart is and finishes with, "You are my soulmate. My one true love Barry." And then she kisses me.

I kiss her back and pull her to me because I need to know that this is real. As air becomes a problem we separate from each other and I put my forehead on hers and smile. She is really mine so I say, "I love You Cait. Only you! I had a talk with both of my dad's and they asked me that if something big happens in my life who do I run to tell and I said you every time. That's when Joe said, "That is how he knew that I loved you and that it was time I open my eyes." I remember going to the park and seeing you there with Ronnie walking and you looked happy but the smile did not reach your eyes, your eyes showed what my heart was … sad. That is why I came to Mercury Labs to see when we put away Eobard Thawne.", as I rambling I see her smile at me so I finish with, "What I am trying to say is that I love you and I was wondering if you will move in with me Cait?"

Cait gives me a peck on the lips while whispering a simple, beautiful word, "Yes."

I grab her and spin her around while she giggles that makes Team Star Labs come rushing in. I look at Cisco who gives me a thumbs up which tells me that they were listening in on our conversation but who cares as long as I have Cait by my side.

 **I do not own The Flash or the characters. Here is a one-shot.**

 **P.S. Team Flash is only Cisco, Caitlin and Barry and sometime Dr. Wells.**


End file.
